1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery and more particularly, to a bow stabilizer which in a preferred embodiment is characterized by a cylindrical housing fitted with a pair of end caps, one of which receives a threaded stud for removably seating the housing in a threaded receptacle located in the bow frame. The opposite end cap may be fitted with a tapped opening for mounting one of many accessory items well known to those skilled in the art. A flexible, pliant, deformable, resilient suppressor is positioned inside the housing in a cylindrical "donut" configuration, defining a bore for receiving a metal core. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the core is positioned in the bore defined by the suppressor, spaced from the end caps by at least one, and more preferably, a pair of retaining rings which pinch the suppressor in spaced relationship to prevent the core from sliding inside the suppressor. Alternatively, the core may be encapsulated in the suppressor without the use of retaining rings. In both cases, because of the flexible, pliant, deformable and resilient "memory" of the suppressor, the core is able to move omnidirectionally within the suppressor bore or capsule. The core therefore reacts in an opposing manner to vibration and other forces created by release of the bow string and ejection of an arrow from the bow and resiliently deforms the suppressor to dampen the vibration and arrow-releasing forces.
Various types of bow stabilizers for increasing bow accuracy by reducing such detrimental factors as "bow slapping", vibration, "target panic", recoil, hand torque and shooter fatigue, in nonexclusive particular, are well known in the art. Many of these devices are hydraulic in design, wherein a central piston-like member reciprocates in a pool or bath of hydraulic oil or other viscous fluid within a housing to effect the desired dampening of bow string and arrow release vibration and forces acting on the bow when an arrow is released from the bow. A disadvantage of many of these devices is excessive weight, coupled with a variation in effectiveness to cause the desired dampening due to variations in temperature, which variation affects the viscosity of the fluid used as a dampening medium. Furthermore, these devices are not known for their silence and are frequently difficult to use effectively, especially in hunting situations, since the stabilizing noise tends to alert game in the area. Another disadvantage is the capability for limited dampening of multidirectional forces acting on the bow due to sliding movement of the piston-like members in a single plane only.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved bow stabilizer for mounting on a bow and dampening vibration, "bow slapping", recoil and other forces generated by release of the bow string and shooting an arrow from the bow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved bow stabilizer for mounting on the frame of a bow and dampening vibration and other multidirectional or omnidirectional forces generated when an arrow is released from the bow, by operation of a flexible, pliant, deformable and resilient suppressor located in a frame or housing, responsive to movement of a core member contacting or positioned within the suppressor.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved bow stabilizer for use on both recurve and compound bows, which bow stabilizer is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a cylindrical housing closed at both ends and adapted to mount on the frame of a bow and a resilient suppressor located in the housing and fitted with a bore for receiving a core member having substantial mass, such that the core member is prevented from sliding, but is able to deform the suppressor multidirectionally responsive to vibration and other forces generated when an arrow is released from the bow, to dampen these forces.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bow stabilizer for mounting on a bow and dampening forces generated when an arrow is released from the bow to tighten arrow groups and reduce hand torque, bow recoil and shooter fatigue, as well as "target panic", in non-exclusive particular, which bow stabilizer is characterized by a cylindrical housing having a pair of end caps threadably mounted thereon, one of which end caps is fitted with a threaded stud for mounting on the bow and a deformable, resilient suppressor located in the housing and encapsulating a metal core member, either with or without one or more retaining rings, to facilitate movement of the core member in an omnidirectional manner and resiliently deform the suppressor responsive to forces generated when an arrow is released from the bow, in order to dampen these forces.